A loving rivalry
by WinterJelsaStorm
Summary: AU They're friends. No they're rivals. No... it's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey! I decided to branch out from Jelsa AUs, and do a Zelink AU. I think Zelink was my first ship, and so to honor six year old me, I'm going to finally write one._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything involved with Nintendo._

 _I do own this concept._

 _Chapter 1_

 _She walked through the door._

Staring out the window, I could taste freedom it seemed only inches away but I couldn't grasp it. I sighed, and rested my head on the worn table. I hate math…

A knock at the door interrupted Mr. Horwell's droning, "Mr. Horwell, this is your new student, Zelda Rayne." That's some name. I wonder what the guy's like? "Yes, Zelda you may sit there." I heard footsteps, and the empty chair next to me scraped against the floor, and I heard a thump. I have a new neighbor… I smirked to myself; I wonder… How much trouble we can cause?

I sat up, and looked to the person next to me and froze, I was expecting some guy, but I got deep blue eyes, a tumble of golden locks and a pink lips. "Hi," she smiled and extended her hand, "I'm Zelda, Zelda Rayne," I took it, "Link." I cleared my throat, "Link Hawthorne." She smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear. "It's nice to meet you," she had a pleasant voice, it was soft and delicate. In fact everything about her was soft and delicate, she had donned a white dress with a floral print, black flats covered her small feet, and bracelets jangled softly on her thin wrists. "You too," she smiled, and turned her head toward Mr. Horwell, and I did too.

"Class," Mr. Horwell clapped his hands together, "We have a new student, Ms. Rayne would you please stand up?" She rose gracefully, and smiled, "Hi everyone," she waved slightly. We were at the back of the class, so everyone was turned around in their chairs to look at her, "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" She nodded and smiled, "I'm Zelda Rayne, I'm from the Capital City," a city girl in Ordon… "I love music, reading and archery. " I arched an eyebrow at that, interesting. "And," she let her hands hit her legs, "that's it." She sat down, "is it alright if the students ask a few questions? Of course," she smiled, and picked a guy from the front, "Why'd you leave the Capital City?" she shrugged, "My father sent me here because of his work. I'm staying with my guardian." He nodded, "How old are you?" Another asked, "I'm thirteen." Hm, I smiled. I'm older.

After a few more questions, Mr. Horwell continued the lesson. I sighed, and leaned back, and glanced at Zelda. She was writing notes, she has nice handwriting. I looked toward the clock, only six minutes left of class. "I like your hair," she whispered. I glanced at her, and she looked at me, "Huh?" She giggled, "I like your hair." She repeated, and I reached up to touch the brown hair on my head. (A/N Link's hair style is the Twilight Princess style.) "Thanks," I said. "Sorry," she put her hand on my shoulder, "That sounded weird." I cracked a smile, "Trust me it's not the weirdest thing I heard today." She smiled, and put her hand on the table.

"Quiet everyone," Mr. Horwell clapped his hands. I sighed, and leaned on my hand, dozing off, when I saw something slide in front of me. I glanced down; it was a note… from Zelda? I glanced at her, but she was writing notes.

She just wrote, _hi_

I wrote _hey_ , and slid the note back over to her. She scribbled something and handed it back

 _Thanks for letting me sit here._

I smiled _no problem. What do you think of Ordon so far?_

 _It's still really nice of you. Ordon's different, but I haven't seen enough of to love or hate it._

 _If you want I-_

"Mr. Hawthorne," I looked up, at the interruption, "yeah?" He hit his ruler on the board, "Find the answer to x." I looked at the board, and my brain went blank. Crap if I know… "Um…" I tapped my fingers on the table, "We're waiting, Mr. Hawthorne." I shrugged, "x equals eight." I turned to Zelda, her hand raised slightly. "Correct, Ms. Rayne." She smiled, "Mr. Hawthorne, I suggest you do less day-dreaming, and more note-taking. Yes sir." He nodded, and sat at his desk. "Thanks," I looked at her. She shrugged, "Anytime," she gathered her stuff and put it into her bag. I flunk my own bag over my shoulder. She looked up at me, "You're kinda tall." She pouted, and I stretched. "No, you're just short." She rolled her eyes, and I stuck my hands into my hoodie pocket. She took the note, and put it in her book.

The bell rang, "Alright class, complete number seven through thirty, due tomorrow." We stood up, and I let her go up the aisle first. "What's your next hour?" I asked her when we got of the class. She looked at her schedule, "I have English, with Mr. Sturgeon. You? English, With Mr. Orca. I," I adjusted the strap on my bag, "have the fun teacher. You got the crazy boring one." She cocked an eyebrow, "How can someone be boring and crazy? When they're crazily boring." She chuckled, "Come on. I'll walk you to class. Thanks." She smiled.

"Zelda Rayne?" We looked behind us; Malon was walking toward us, "Yes? Hi, I'm Malon." Zelda took her extended hand. "I'm here to show you around the school," she linked her arm with Zelda's, "Oh." She nodded, "thank you." She looked toward me, "Bye Link." She waved at me, and I waved at her, "We've been excused from second hour so I can show you around the school." Zelda nodded, and Malon dragged her down the hallway.

I smirked, "Bye Zelda."

 _A/N Ok. Not a bad start. Not bad at all. If I continue this story, it's up to you all. I would love feedback! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love ya'll XOXO._


	2. Ch 2 It's all about the new girl

_A/N Merry Christmas! I've been hit with a bad case of writer's block on Take me back I'm sorry, so I'm going to update this story. My shoutout(s) are too whitworth5274, thank you. Awesome, I'm glad I did. Rexstorm, thank you. Stuff will happen in this chapter. Guest thanks._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything involved with Nintendo._

 _I do own this concept._

 _Chapter 2_

 _It's all about the new girl_

"Link!" I felt something slam into my back, "Uh!" I stumbled forward. Behind me I heard laughter. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Coach Darunia clutching at his gut, laughing. "Ha ha ha!" I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "Hey Coach," I shook his hand, "How you doing Link? Fine, you? Never better! Wrestling try-outs are tomorrow. You finally go to try out?" I inwardly sighed, "Sorry Coach. I can't." I shrugged. "Look, if there's a money issue, I could help. No Coach. There's no issue, it's just that I'm too busy." He sighed as if in defeat, "Okay, but at least try and stop by tomorrow. I'll try Coach." He nodded, and we shook hands.

I continued my way to the cafeteria, hearing the school come alive when I opened the doors. "Link," Mido ran up next to me. "Hey Mido," I adjusted my backpack, and grabbed a tray. "You hear about the new girl?" He asked, "Zelda?" He glanced up at me, "You know her?" I grabbed an apple, "Yeah," I shrugged, "She's in my math class." Mido passed me a soda, "What do you think of her?" I rolled my eyes, "I barely know her- Ok, but from what you do know from her, what do you think?" I sighed, "Can I get a bowl of nachos please?" The lunch lady nodded, "Extra cheese please?" She chuckled, and complied. "Thank you," I put the bowl on my tray.

"Well you going to answer me?" I felt like shoving Mido's face into his nacho bowl. "She's just a normal girl, funny and sweet and – Available?" I rolled my eyes, "You really need to learn to be single Mido. Jumping from girl to girl, it can't be healthy- Who are you," Mido slammed his tray down on the table, "My mother? I'm sure she'd agree with me. Yeah, yeah. Trust me she has." He aggressively bit a nacho into two.

"Are you going to do wrestling this year?" Mido asked. I sighed, "No. Why?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Because I don't have the- Money?" Mido asked, No. Time, I don't have the time. But wrestling could help you get a scholarship- You know I don't plan on going to college. Hey Link." I looked up to see, Zelda, "Hey Zelda." She smiled, "Can I seat here? Sure," I smiled. She and Malon sat down. "Hey Malon." Mido said, "Ugh don't even." She held her hand up to Mido. "Malon, don't be rude." Zelda said. I laughed into my drink. "What's so funny Link?" Zelda asked, oh her ignorance was adorable. "Mido and Malon are exes. It was bad…" I chuckled. "How so? Mido gave her teddy bear that said," Mido covered his face, "You're cute, but you're sisters so much hotter." Zelda covered her mouth, and Malon attempted to stab my hand with her fork.

"That's just..." Zelda shook her head. "Link isn't going to college!" Mido yelled, pointing at me. I paused in taking a drink. "Why?" Zelda asked, her blue- no her eyes aren't blue… they're purple. Her purple eyes were wide and confused. "I don't need college," I chewed on a nacho. "Link, everyone needs college." I looked at her, "Zelda, I appreciate the concern but I'm not going to college. Why though? You haven't given me one good reason. It's because of his ranch." Malon said. "Ranch?" I nodded, a smile coming to my face at the thought of my ranch. "You should try and come by, it's a beautiful place." Zelda nodded, "Does it have a name? Home."

 _Zelda_

A soft smile was on his face. "It sounds nice," I said. He had a look in his eyes, was it happiness or sadness? "Hey," I squeezed his hand, "You're my new tour guide. I thought Malon was. Yeah, but you're in all her afternoon classes, so you're responsible for her. Cool," he smiled at me. I blushed slightly; "You know," Malon leaned toward Link, and smiled, "My dad's offer is still available." Link's eyes darkened, "And you know my answer. I'm not interested. Why? Dad would love to have the land, so you could be a regular teenager. He just wants to take the burden off your hands- It's mine." He growled, "And if your father ever tries to _steal_ my ranch from me again, I'll put a shotgun shell between his eyes." Malon and I gasped. "How dare you threaten my father! You know he's all the family I have-" Link's hand slammed on the table, "What do you think I have left? That ranch! It was her paradise, and I promised to protect it!" He stood up abruptly, and began to storm off.

"I need to go to my locker." I stood up, and hooked my arm through his. I pulled him out the quiet cafeteria, praying he would calm down enough for us to talk. "Where's your locker?" He murmured. I pointed down the hallway, and he nodded. "Link…" I still had my hand on his arm, "Yeah?" I squeezed his arm, "Are you okay?" His hair shielded his eyes from me. I stopped in front of my locker, and attempted the combination. "Ugh," Damn it! I did it right! But the stupid thing won't open! "Yeah, the lockers are old, they'll do that." I blushed, realizing I cursed out loud. "Here," he grabbed my schedule and quickly unlocked the stupid thing. "Well," I crossed my arms, "I must've loosened it for you." He chuckled, and moved aside.

"Oh and Zelda," he leaned closed to my ear. I jumped, when I felt his chin brush my ear, "Thanks for coming with me," I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't hesitate to return the hug…

 _Link_

She was small, and delicate. I pulled away from her when I heard the bell ring, "Well looks like you got gym." She made a face, "What don't you like gym? Not particularly." I chuckled, and stretched, "Well don't worry, Coach Darunia only goes hard on the guys. Darunia? I thought he was the wrestling coach. He is, but in our school, the coaches have to teach an actual class. Oh," she nodded. "Well let's go," I gestured for her to follow me.

 _Jump cut_

I stopped by the girl's locker room, "Do you have any gym clothes?" She nodded, "Well I'll see you in a few. Thanks Link," I smiled, "No problem cutie." She blushed and ran into the locker room.

I chuckled, and jogged to the guys 'locker room. "There's our precious fairy boy!" I rolled my eyes at Groose's 'insult,' "Hey Groose," I put my bag under the bench. "It's her first day, and you're already trying to get dibs." I rolled my eyes, and pulled off my hoodie and shirt, to fold them both up. "Dibs," I turned around. "Yeah," Groose flexed. "I'm just trying to be a good guy." I pulled on a black wife beater. "The act's getting old Link." I rolled my shoulder. "What would she do if she found out about-" My fist came up and punched the wall right behind Groose's head. "She wouldn't believe you." I hissed, and turned around to finish changing.

"Link?" I sighed, "Yeah Fledge?" I sat down and tied my shoes. "You really need to get your temper under control. I do its Groose's fault." I threw my stuff into my locker. "No one's holding it over your head- Everyone is." I slammed my locker door shut, "They don't understand, but I didn't hurt anybody. Did I?"I looked at Fledge, "No. But you scared a lot of people." I sighed and banged my head against the wall. I pulled at my necklace, feeling it scrape across my throat. "It was necessary." Fledge stuttered, and I walked past him.

"There you are!" Zelda jogged up to me. I smiled, "Hey Z." She smiled back at me, "Coach Darunia is hilarious!" She was flushed, I guess from laughing. "You should see him dance when he's drunk. Zelda giggled, "Come on. We better go sit down." I looked over her head, and saw Groose who was glaring at me. I glared back, and grabbed Zelda's hand, and pulled her up the bleachers to where I usually sat. We were still holding hands when Coach came out.

"Alright!" His voice boomed through the gym, "It's going to be a half-ass day because a lot of my wrestlers are in here, and try-outs are tomorrow…" He looked up at me and Zelda, "Have fun!" He belted out. "Get used to this," I propped my feet up, "We're not going to be doing much for the rest of the semester. "Oh," she stood up and ran down the bleachers. "Zelda?" She ran to the girls locker room. "Ok…" I shrugged, and closed my eyes, running my fingers along my necklace.

 _Zelda_

I grabbed my bag, and threw it over my shoulder. If it was a free day, then I would put it to good use. Humming, I made my way back up to Link. I could still feel his hand around mine, it was rough and calloused. He must work hard on the ranch. I rubbed my neck, attempting to cool the blush that invaded my neck. ' _No problem cutie_ ,' his honest smile and easy-going laugh echoed in my brain. I stopped at the bottom of the bleachers, and looked up at him. He was dozing off, his hand grasping a necklace. Why would he be sleeping? I shook my head, and jogged up the bleachers.

He had an arm tucked underneath his head, and his feet propped up. His hand grasped a necklace shaped liked a vine. I wonder where he got that. I sat down on the lower bench and pulled out my English book to finish my homework. Link mumbled, and I glanced over my shoulder, he was peaceful. "Zelda?" He mumbled, "Yeah? What are you doing? Homework. Cool," he sat up and moved to sit next to me. "English or math? English." I groaned, "I hate that you're right. He's so boring." Link chuckled. "Do you need help? Yeah…" He scooted closer, and grabbed my paper, "Wow, you guys are so far behind us." I glared at the side of his face. "Okay, it's actually really simple," I handed him and pencil and listened intently.

I leaned in close, watching him deftly explain this ridiculous work, "And that's how you do it." He handed me back my pencil. "Thanks Link," I took back my paper, "You're welcome." He put his hands behind his head, "It helps when you have the better teacher," I nodded, "and when you're just awesome." He looked at me, "Like Moi." I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled. "Aren't you modest?" He shrugged, "One of my best qualities." I rolled my eyes again, "Do you need help on your math homework?" He paused for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah. I'll be right back." He got and ran down the bleachers.

"Hey Zelda," I glanced up and saw a guy with a bad dye job, "Hi." I gave him a hesitant smile, "Do you remember me?" I looked at him, "You look familiar, but I'm sorry. I don't." He fixed his done up hair, "Groose. I'm in your third hour biology class. Oh, yeah." I nodded. "What are your afternoon classes? Um," I grabbed my schedule, "Gym. History. Home Economics. And art. Oh," he nodded, "what are the rest of your morning classes. Math. English. And Biology. This is the only other class we have together. Okay," I looked back down to finish my work. "Are you and Link together? Um," I blushed. "What are you doing after school today? I'm showing her around town." Link claimed his seat next to me. "Right Z? Yeah," I smiled. "Can't wait." He smiled at me.

I could feel the tension between the two guys. "Groose, get your ass down here!" Coach Darunia yelled. He glared at Link once more and ran down the bleachers. Link's jaw was locked, and he cracked his knuckles. "Link, get your homework out, please?" I grabbed my math textbook, "Yeah. Got it," He propped his textbook against his legs. "Okay, what do you not understand? Um," he chuckled nervously, "Kinda, sorta everything…" I giggled and pat his arm. "It's fine. Okay, we're going to have to start from the basics."

 _Link_

I stared at her, the way she explained the work was a thousand times easier than any math teacher I've had. "And then divide both numbers by two. That means that- twelve equals x." I answered, "Exactly," we high-fived. "So favored returned," she smirked at me. "Deal," I gave her a side hug. I put my stuff up, and watched her read.

"Do you want to visit my ranch today? Yeah!" She smiled, "I would love that!" I smiled, and feel my tightened chest relax. "Great," I breathed in relief. "Do you want to walk over there before or after the tour?" She bit her lip, "Could we do the tour this weekend? Yeah," I nodded, "That sounds fine."

"Five minutes!" Coach yelled. I stood up, and offered my hand. She smiled, and gripped my fingers tightly as I pulled her up. "Meet me by the front doors outside? Ok." She ran down the bleachers. I ran to the guys' locker room in a surprisingly good mood. I pulled my hoodie on, and stuffed my gym clothes into my gym bag.

"Getting cozy with the new girl? Huh Link?" I looked up and saw Coach leaning against the door. "What up's Coach?" He came and sat next to me. "I saw you cuddling with the new girl up on the bleachers." I began to tie my shoes, "We weren't cuddling, we were just doing homework. You should've been watching the wrestlers. Why? So you know what you're missing. Coach- Link," we both stood up. "You've been withdrawn and Ruto and I are really worried about you." I sighed, "Thanks Darunia but I'm going to be ok." I turned around, but his massive hand landed on my shoulder, "We promised to take care of you." I looked over my shoulder, "I know," I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. "I know," I whispered.

I darted up the steps, hoping Coach wouldn't follow me. Zelda was leaning against a wall, talking to Malon. "Finally," Zelda smiled. "Let's head to History!" She seemed really excited. "Is History your favorite subject? Yes!" I smiled, "Mine too." She smiled, and jumped up and down. I laughed, "Well then my lady," I bowed, "Shall we be off?" She giggled. "Of course," she clasped her hands together.

I chuckled, and we began the long walk to our History…

 _Zelda_

The final bell rang, and we walked outside. "I can't believe I got pain on my dress!" I stamped my foot. Link chuckled, "Zelda-" She kicked a rock; it soared and hit a tree. "This was a new dress!" Link held his hands up. "Calm down Zelda…" I clenched my jaw. "Please take a deep breath."

I flipped my hair out of my eyes. "Sorry," I smiled. "Do you want to carpool to your ranch?" He nodded, "Sounds great." I grabbed my phone, and texted Impa to come pick us up. "Impa should be here in a few minutes. Impa?" I nodded, "She's my guardian. You'll like her. Ok," he smiled.

After a few minutes, a black car pulled up. "Zelda?" A tan woman with a golden braid appeared. "Impa!" Zelda ran up to the car, and hugged Impa. "Impa, this is Link." I stepped forward. "He's been showing me around the school. Link," she held her hand out, and I shook it. "Impa." She nodded at me, "Can you drop Link and I off at his ranch?" Impa seemed to size Link up, "What's your last name? Hawthorne." She nodded, "Alright. I'll need the address." He opened the car door for me, and climbed in after me. Link rattled off the address, and Impa started the car.

Link

I looked at Zelda, she was chatting excitedly with her guardian. "It's been a great day Impa!" Impa smiled, "I'm glad you've had a good day." She smiled, "And Link has just been so sweet." I smiled. Impa glanced at me through her review window. I nodded at her, and glanced at Zelda again. All day, everything was about her. If anyone asked me a question, it was about her. It was all about the new girl, it was all about Zelda. And… I wasn't bothered by that.

 _A/N Merry Christmas! I've pushed myself to finish this for Christmas and I've had! Yay!_ _I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love ya'll XOXO_


End file.
